Haruhi Gets Sick
by Eddie Brock
Summary: When Haruhi gets sick the Host Club decides to do all they can to nurse her back to health. Chapter 1 is up! Please review!


**Chapter 1**

**Alright people you know the drill, no I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I wish I did, but no I don't. So just read and enjoy!**

"Damn!" a voice echoed through the halls of Ouran Private Academy. This voice belonged to Tamaki Suou and it had come from the third music room; the headquarters of the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki was pacing back and forth as the others watched his antics. "What is it now, milord?" the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin asked the club president as he continued to pace. "My darling daughter is absent today. Yes, I know, she usually is late, but never **this **late!" he yelled continuing his fevered pacing. "She wasn't in class today either," Hikaru and Kaoru replied distractedly. The king stopped his pacing and put the back of his hand to his head. "I can't bare to think of what may have happened," he said dramatically. "Uhhhhh, I don't know maybe she didn't want to come to school today. Knowing you I wouldn't blame her," Hikaru replied leaning back onto the elegant couch. Kaoru and Hikaru giggled. "No, it must be worse than that! She wouldn't just skip school!" he replied plopping onto one of the couches, ignoring Hikaru's snide comment. "I don't mean to interrupt you Tamaki, but she is out sick today," Kyouya Ootori replied looking down at his clipboard. "Sick?!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping out of his seat. "Haru-chan is sick?" Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka asked as he finished up a piece of cake. "Yes, sick. Her father called in and said that she couldn't make it today," Kyouya replied. "Poor Haru-chan. We should send some flowers!" Honey suggested. "No! We shall go visit her! We will wait on her until she is back to full health!" the king decreed. "I don't think that would be a good idea," Kyouya warned. They were all so excited about the plan and once they'd made up their minds, nothing could change them. Kyouya rolled his eyes knowing he'd been completely ignored, once again.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Even though she was sick she was enjoying the peace and quiet. She could study in peace, unlike when she was at school. _Ahhhh. It's so peaceful! _she thought to herself. She smiled. _I wish I could get sick more often. _She went to grab one of her books to study when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She groaned. _Who is it now? _she thought as she drug herself to the door. When she opened it her face turned pale in horror. "What... are... you... doing... here?" she managed to stutter out. The host club was standing at her doorway smiling. "We have come to nurse you back to health, my poor, sick daughter!" Tamaki replied stepping through the doorway without even being invited in. Everyone followed suit, Honey bringing up the rear after his cousin Takashi Morinozuka.

"We brought you flowers, Haru-chan!" Honey piped, beaming as he handed her the bouquet. It was almost bigger then he was. A card was attached that read: "Get well soon!" Honey stepped through the doorway and Haruhi closed the door behind him, still in shock. When she turned around everyone was already working. Hikaru and Kaoru were making up her bed with fancy sheets and pillows that they had brought with them, Tamaki was in the kitchen making tea, Honey and Mori were adjusting the temperature and Kyouya was overlooking the operation. _Can't I even have peace from them when I'm sick!!!! _she screamed in her head. The twins grabbed her by her arms and escorted her to her bed. They laid her down and pulled the fancy velvet covers up over her and placed the huge fluffy pillows behind her head. She tried to protest, but couldn't get the words to come out. Tamaki hurried over wearing an apron and carrying a tray with a piping hot cup of tea. "This is herbal tea. It should make you feel better. Drink it," he insisted shoving the cup into her hands. "Are you comfortable?" the twins asked. "We adjusted the temperature!" said Honey. Before she could say anything a thermometer was shoved in her mouth. A hand was placed on her head followed by a wet cloth. A minute later the thermometer was plucked from her mouth. "She has a fever," Mori said after looking at it. Everyone continued bombarding her with questions like:

"Do you need anything?"

"More tea?"

"Is the temperature in here okay?"

"Do you need more pillows?" All their questions swirled around in her head. "Guys?" she gasped out with a raspy voice. They ignored her and continued trying to make her comfortable. "Guys?" she asked a little louder this time. They still ignored her. "GUYS!!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could. She coughed. They all stopped in mid action. "I don't need any help!" she yelled sitting up. "I was just fine until you guys got here! I just want to be left in peace!" she bellowed letting out another cough. Everyone, still stopped in mid action, just stared at her, blinking. After a few seconds they just continued with what they were doing, as if she hadn't just said anything. _Oh, I give up! _she thought falling back onto her bed. Everyone continued about trying to make her as happy as they could. Although she wasn't thrilled with the idea of having them around her apartment all day she couldn't help but feel a little bit amused at their attempts to please her. She let out a small sigh followed by a slight smile as her eyes began to get heavy. As she was drifting off to sleep she heard the twins say, "Everyone, shhhhhhh! She's falling asleep!" Her eyes closed, and she could hear their faint voices echo. "She looks so cute when she's asleep," Honey whispered. "Good night my darling daughter," she heard Tamaki say before she fell into a deep, and surprisingly, peaceful slumber.

**There you go, chapter 1. There will be more to follow, so stay tuned! And write a review while you're waiting. 'kay?**


End file.
